


Shake It Off

by jesscandigelvis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Comedy, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Frottage, Impala, Impala Sex, Incest, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Sharing a Bed, Sibling Incest, Underage Sam, Underage Sex, Voyeur Dean, Voyeurism, Weecest, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:26:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9277979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesscandigelvis/pseuds/jesscandigelvis
Summary: It's better just to ignore it.





	1. Nashville

It was better to just ignore it.

Of course it would be easier to ignore if it wasn’t happening in Dean's own bed. God, how he missed the twin beds they had back in Wisconsin....or even better, the separate rooms they had in Georgia. But now Dean has no escape from the 98 pounds of writhing, moaning Winchester just inches away from him. Dean knows Sam thinks he's being quiet but shit, at 1AM in an all but deserted motel Sam's little whimpers may as well have been in Dolby Surround Sound. 

Don't get him wrong, he gets it! Christ when he was 14 there was no stopping him. But fuck, at least he had the good grace to jerk off in the fucking shower where he wasn’t making an awkward sibling desperately try to hide a boner under tissue-thin motel sheets. 

Dean pressed down hard on his dick to try relieve some pressure as the mattress shifts to-and-fro every few seconds in rhythm with Sam's breathy gasps. They'd been held up in this damn room for 2 weeks. 14 fucking nights of nicotine-faded floral wallpaper, black and white television shows and a horny Sam making porn noises as their ankles touched. Dean was finally beginning to understand the phrase 'at the end of my tether'.

If Dean really concentrated (which of course he didn't) he could actually hear the skin on skin sound of Sammy's hand and cock, gradually getting faster and faster resulting in a wet noise and a triumphant intake of breath...usually followed by Sam getting out of the bed mumbling something about needing to pee. After the bathroom door closed behind him Dean could historically beat off and shoot his load in record time. Allowing enough wiggle room to shove the used Kleenex under the mattress before a clueless Sam lumbered back in to finally fall asleep. 

Neither of them had ever mentioned it. Sam must know that Dean was always awake. Dean knows Sam knows that Dean can hear him. But obviously it was creepy and weird jacking off in bed with your big brother so the chances of little teenage Sammy bringing it up over the dinner table were pretty fucking slim. For Dean to mention it would probably result in him blurting out that his brothers under-sheet frivolities were leaving him with a nightly case of blue balls which is even creepier.

Sam whined again, followed by a series of little breathy 'Oh' sounds that made Deans toes curl. The bed rocked ever so slightly but frankly Sam may as well be smashing the headboard against the wall given the vulgarity of the motion. “Oh-h shit” comes the broken whisper as Sam inevitably comes all over his hand and stomach. Dean scrunches his eyes as tight as they'll get to stop himself coming in his pants like a kid until Sam mutters his leave and escapes to the bathroom.

The door hasn’t even clicked shut before Dean's releasing himself from his boxers, arching and coming in long messy streaks over his own chest... a murmur of Sam's name on his lips as he does.

It was better just to ignore it.


	2. Should've Said No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Routine is good right?

Nearly a month into their stay at the Shithole (Staylowe) Motel on Highway 65, Nashville, Tennessee and John still hadn’t returned from his “No more than 3 days, boys” hunt. Sure he'd checked in every few days via telephone. Grunting a non-committal estimated end date and a gruff “Watch out for Sammy” before disconnecting the line. 

They hadn’t bothered to enrol Sammy in a school cause they thought they'd be in and out within a few days and moving onto a new town. Both brothers were going a little stir crazy. Spending every day frequenting the same 6 stores to the point that they'd memorised every item on every isle. Sam actually spotting one overly quiet Tuesday that the supermarket was out of stock of both Avocado's and whitening toothpaste.

They got a good routine going though. The Winchester brothers had never had a routine before so at least that was novel. They ate breakfast together every morning. Dean would go for a run while Sam would take the first shower, leaving it running and hot for Deans return. They'd drink coffee and ponder some lore books. Sam actually reading them while Dean reliably perused the most recent copy of Busy Asian Beauties he had tucked inside his hard-backed decoy. Around midday they trained. Dean working hard to beat his Dads record to reassemble a 45 before sparring with Sam in the sun, on the hidden grassy verge behind the motel. Late afternoons were spent wandering around the stores, rarely buying anything but usually enjoying a decent bit of conversation. But the time Dean dreaded came like clockwork every night around midnight... 30 minutes after they'd switched off whatever shit movie they were watching on the black and white television the sounds would start. Whines and moans. The faint squeals of the sagging mattress shifting beneath the slight movements of the youngest Winchester.

Routinely Dean would scrunch his eyes and beat off once Sam ran off to the bathroom for his nightly cum-clean up. It was taking it's toll... Dean was finding that Sam was beginning to frequent his day time jack-off fantasies as well as his midnight ones. Dean couldn’t stop himself choking out Sam's name every fucking time he spilled against the tiled walls of the shower. Fist full of rock-hard -cock and Sam's girly conditioner. He'd started pinning Sam down under him for longer than he needed to during their sparing sessions. On occasion he'd found himself waiting for the even- breathing of a sleeping Sam so he could curl in a little closer than a brother should, just to smell all of that deliciousness that slept next to him.

Dean knows he’s wrong and gross. The word 'incest' had rattled around his brain more than once during those long nights. But that couldn’t stop him from pressing his ankle just a little firmer against Sam's own while his brother was to caught up in pleasure to notice. He puts it all down to hormones and Nashville's serious lack of bangable broads. Well that and the God-damn cherry conditioner.

Tonight was no different. Faithfully, the movements and noises began right on time. Dean assuming the 'clutch your balls and don't cum in your pants' position as Sam worked himself over. Dean was plucking up the courage to do the ankle touch when Sammy's legs spread wider. Dean bit his lip and tensed every muscle as his brothers cold toes pressed against his calf. Was it just Dean or was Sam even noisier that usual? Most nights it was just the indecipherable moans and groans of a horny teen but Sammy's getting a little vocal tonight. Cursing under his breath when he twists his wrist just right. Dean can fucking hear him licking his lips. 

“Oh God,....please!” Sam mutters around what must be a mouthful of the motel sheets. 

Dean digs the blunt finger nails of his free hand into his thigh while the other desperately staves of his orgasm. Sam's getting faster and fucking louder. There is no fucking way he thinks Dean is sleeping through this shit. Dean digs his fingers deeper as Sam finally cries his release

“Fu-u-ck DEAN!”

Silence

Apart from Sam's sporadic breathing.

Nope. 

Big pile of fucking nope.

Dean did not hear that. It's the blue-balls. He's imagining things. There’s not a snowballs chance that Sam was jerking off to Dean...calling out his name. And there’s absolutely no fucking way that Dean's creamed in his own pants before Sam scurries across to the bathroom like he always does.

Nope.

Nope nope nope.


	3. The Outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever wondered how Dean ended up with John's leather jacket?

Dad was back.

Only took 5 weeks. Dean was bitter but relived when John strode across the dark threshold, bruised, but in one piece. The brothers didn’t ask any questions. They knew better. John bypassed Sam to give Dean the briefest of hugs before declaring that they needed to leave.

“Bags in the car and ready to hit the road in 10, boys”

“Yessir” They chorused, before bagging the few sparse items they had laid out.

Given 10 and they were buckled into the back of the Impala within 6. John kicked up a shit load of gravel as he floored Baby out of the parking lot and onto the highway.   
They never paid for the room.   
They were heading north towards Kentucky, neither boys asking why, or what was there. Sam fell asleep while Dean stoically took his place as human pillow as his legs cramped up. They'd done this since Sam was very little, Dean was internally grateful that Sam was yet to grow out of it. Dean leant his head against the cool window, allowing himself to drift off to the crackling lull of Zepplin playing on the radio. 

When Dean woke the car had stopped. Gas station lights blinked blindingly through the windshield. The rattle of the nozzle in the side of the car alerted Dean to their fathers whereabouts. He watched through squinting eyes as John screwed the gas cap back on and walk towards the store to pay.

“He gone?” Sam murmured from his place between Deans thighs

“Mhmm, paying”

“'m sorry, Dean”

“Sorry? What fo-”

Dean was quickly silenced by Sam un-popping the buttons of his jeans and shoving both hands inside them.

“Pass me your jacket” Sam asked sweetly. Dean obeyed in silence. Laying the leather over Sam's hips, covering him. “Thanks”

So apparently this was happening. A lap full of hard and horny Sammy who was gonna blatantly beat off in front of him with nothing more than a half-hearted apology. Dean couldn’t think of a single fucking thing to say. Not one objection as Sam lewdly stroked himself under the coverage of his brothers coat.

“Keep an eye out for him” Sam gasped

But Dean couldn’t tear his eyes away from the sight of his little brother pumping himself hard and fast. Sam soon turned his head to face Deans stomach biting down on a mouthful of his favourite AC/DC shirt to help stifle some of the more vulgar noises.

“'m sorry, Dean! I had too...needed”

Dean still couldn’t form a sentence. Just stared as Sam pulled his legs up to thrust harder into his fist as he worked himself to completion. At least Sam knew he was on a clock.

“Dean...fu-u-ck...Deannnnn” Sam was pretty much frigging screaming now as he coated the underside of Dean's jacket.

“Sam?” Dean finally struggles one word from his throat.

“So sorry Dean” Sam muttered sadly, as though he was expecting a Dad-style belt lashing

“S'ok.... you're 14” Dean mumbled back as an excuse. As though being 14 was a good enough reason to jerk off in the back of a car with your brother.

“I meant about your jacket” Sam smirked, balling it up and shoving it under the passenger seat as the approaching crunching of gravel alerted them both to their fathers timely return.

“I can borrow Dad's” 

Dean managed a crooked smile down at a fuck-flushed Sam before John got back behind the wheel and sped them off down another dark highway.


	4. Blank Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit just got real

“Three singles?”

“Twin and a double please, honey” John replied “5 nights if you can manage it”

“We got the double, but for the twin we only have an apartment suite – two bedrooms and kitchenette” chirped the receptionist, while tapping away on her keyboard

“There 'ya go boys, you can feed yourselves for a few days”

Dean nodded obediently at his Father as Sam innocently snuggled a little closer into Dean's collar, still half asleep from the ride.

John handed over his credit card and took the keys as the receptionist thanked 'Mr Nicks' for choosing to stay with them.

Sam was pretty much asleep on Dean's shoulder by the time they crossed the threshold of room 112 – for Winchester standards it was actually pretty decent. Dated but clean for once. Dean gave Sam a squeeze to rouse him, dumping their bags by the small dining table. Sam groaned and rubbed his eyes. 

“We can still get a few hours shut eye kid, don't worry” Dean smiled 

“Separate rooms?” Sam questioned, looking at the two doors – one either side of the kitchenette. 

“All they had”

“Oh”

Dean shook his head slightly. No way was Sam actually upset by the fact they were no longer sharing a bed... or a room. Sam was most definitely excited that he could beat of in the peace and privacy of his own room, Dean told himself. He doesn’t want his pervy big brother getting in on his alone time. Even if he did cum all over himself with his head in your lap – there is no way. Nope.  
By the time Dean had finished his inner monologue Sam was throwing the plastic bag containing Deans soiled jacket in the trash, shrugging at the bin.

“Sorry about that” he smiled sheepishly at Dean, slight blush on the peaks of his cheeks. 

“Happens” What? No the fuck it doesn’t. Brothers don’t cum all over their brothers jackets.

Sam raised both arms above his head and stretched theatrically letting out a long cat-like noise glancing at the clock and announcing that they could get another 4 hours of shut eye before having to get up. Dean agreed and watched, slightly open mouthed as Sam stripped of his shirt, threw it across the room onto a sagging armchair and wished Dean goodnight. 

After staring at Sam's closed door for 30 unexplainable seconds Dean went into his own room. Muttering to himself that he needed to go out and get laid.  
Dean slid under the cold covers 5 minutes later, pulling them up under his chin, immediately missing the warmth of another person laying next to him. Just the warmth, Dean told himself not Sam. Without actually deciding too, Dean slid his hand into his boxers, running calloused fingers over his half hard cock. 

Not thinking about Sam

Not thinking about the smooth, unblemished planes of Sam's chest, his perfect dusky pink nipples getting hard as Dean licked over them or his long legs wrapping around his waist. Definitely not thinking about the little pleasured whines and whimpers that Sam would make when Dean slid a finger into that tight little virgin hole. He twists his wrist thinking about anything but the way Sam would scream Dean's name so loud as he fucked him hard into the mattress. 

“FUCK” Dean grunted. Letting go of his dick seconds away from cumming all over himself.

With a stomach full of guilt and his dick throbbing between his legs he swings his feet over the side of the bed and silently creeps out into the kitchen and tiptoes to Sam's door. He can see the light filtering through from underneath. As he edges closer he can hear it. What he needs.  
Sam, faithfully, is at it again. Even lewder and louder than usual thinking that, for once, he doesn’t have an audience. Sam is fully panting, the slap of skin on skin audible even through the wood. Dean drops his boxer shorts around his ankle to take his dick in hand again. Pre-cum slicking everything perfectly. Sam's talking again, thank you what ever God is up there!

“Fuckkk...yeahhhh....right-fucking-there...screw your baby brothers little asshole..mmmm”

Dean is painting the door with his release before he can even fully process what he just heard. 

Well fucking shit, even Dean cant talk himself out of that one. Sam was 100% jacking to the thought of him. The thought of Dean fucking him.

All Dean could think of on the way back to his own room was that this was totally worth ruining a jacket for.


	5. Fearless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's a little bitch

“Sammy we need to talk”

“We need to talk, Sammy”

“Sam, I think we have some things to discuss”

Dean rubbed his hands over his face, letting out an exasperated sigh. No matter how many times he practised this in front of the mirror it still didn’t sound right, fuck knows how it was gonna sound when he actually faces Sam in person. Tomorrow was Sam's fifteenth birthday. Dad had left two days ago with no intention of finishing his hunt in time to help celebrate it. Dean had planned on taking Sam to the diner down the street, couple of steaks then sneaking a few beers back in their room. Best he could manage.  
When Dean leaves the bathroom to get into bed he finds Sam sprawled across it, reading a book.

“D'ya mind”

“Not at all” Sam smirked, throwing Dean the middle finger over his shoulder before turning the page. Dean took a deep breath to help man up before flopping down on the bed next to Sam, slinging his leg over his brothers.

“What 'cha reading?”

“Catcher in the Rye”

Dean flipped himself over onto his back, staring at the ceiling. Rehearsing his lines in his head, cause now was as good time as any for the 'big talk'. He needed to be the grown up now. Needed to talk some sense into Sam, explain that they both needed to get out a bit more, meet some chicks. Incest...codependency..blah fucking blah. Dirty wrong...Dad will kill us. Stop saying my name when you cum. Stop making me so hard so fast it makes me dizzy. You owe me at least 10 pairs of underwear cause thanks to you their all fucking wrecked. And Jesus fucking Christ keep your God damn clothes on when were in the same room

“Dean....we need to talk”

What the fuck?

“W-what about?”

“Why you were outside my door night before last”

“I wasn-”

“I could see your feet under the door, Dean, c'mon”

“Is..is that why you...you said....it?”

Sam rolled over and smirked again...eyes feral in a way Dean had never seen them before “No, that’s not why” he teased. 

Dean had never felt tenser in his life. Laid like a plank of wood against the bed. Eyes flickering between Sam and the ceiling. Not daring to hold his gaze with either for too long

“Let me ask you a question” Sam trailed his fingers up Dean's arm and watched the goosebumps rise in their wake “All those nights you were listening to me...why did you wait until I left to beat off? Thought I was sending a pretty clear invite”

The 'this is wrong' clichés swirled round in Dean's head as Sam continued to smile so sweetly at him. Dean chooses and chokes out the classic “I'm your brother!”

“And you got hard for me every night didn’t you big brother?” Sam slinked into Deans lap before the older Winchester even knew what was happening. Straddling his thighs and gently rutting his denim covered cock against Dean's with a giggle. 

“You don't know what you're doing”

“That's true but you can show me, De” Sam whimpered, grinding down so hard that Dean couldn’t stop his hands coming up to grab hold of Sam's hips to stop the teen toppling over with enthusiasm as he rutted with abandon against Dean. “Did you cum in your pants every night for me too? I could hear you through the door you know, cumming for me.”

“Fuck, Sam stop...ple-a-se”

“I need this Dean....so do you!”

“St-o-pp”

“Make me” 

Dean could throw Sam off in a second if he really wanted to. But he was hot and hard and so- fucking-close!

Dean tightened his grip to help his little brother perfect his back and forth motion.

“Gonna cum in your pants right now for me ain’t you?”

Dean closed his eyes

“Say it for me”

“Can't”

Sam bucked harder “Oh Godddd.... come on Dean... need to hear it”

“Fuck.... gonna....gonna make me cum in my pants”

And he does, and judging by the screams so does Sammy. Clinging onto each other as they ride the waves, harder than Dean's ever known them crash.

“Shit...shit....shit” Dean whines as Sam nuzzled his face happily into his neck

“Thank you, De. Thank you...thank you.” Sam whispers against his skin, shaking in Dean's arms.

Dean doesn’t know if he's supposed to say 'You're welcome' or 'I'm sorry' as he rubs soothing palms down Sam's spine. Feeling the cum cooling in his pants.


	6. Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One step at a time 
> 
> Happy Birthday Sammy

“Itssss myyyyy BIRTHDAYYYYYYYY” Was the shriek that greeted Dean at....fucking 7am?!?

“Yes it is” Dean groaned, pulling the covers up over his eyes in a vain attempt at blocking out the starts of the sun, that were beginning to shaft like blades through the blinds. “It would have still been your birthday at 10 y'know”

Sam was bouncing on the bed now, singing happy birthday to himself. 

“Can you at least put some clothes on?”

“Nope!” Sam chimed. Dean pulled the covers back to look at his little brothers devilish grin. Now sat positively vibrating with excitement, wearing nothing but a pair of Dean's hand-me-down boxers that were sliding deliciously off his slim hips. 

Dean stretched his arms high above his head to his the blood flow moving to other parts of his body. “So, kiddo...what do you wanna do today?”

Sam smirked again, climbing atop Dean's calves.... “There’s a lot of things I wanna do today”

Dean scrunched his eyes shut and whined “Sammy, seriously knock it off...”

“It's my birthday...I should be allowed to do whatever I want ” Sam crawled his way further up Deans body to rest his chin the the vee of Dean's left hip, staring up at him with huge eyes. “You know you didn’t even kiss me last night”

“We really shouldn’t talk about last night, Sammy...like really”

“Why not?” Sam pouted, revealing the little kid he really was

“Why not?!” Dean choked out an almost laugh “Why not? Jesus Sam where do I start? You’re 14-”

“Fifteen”

“Shit fucking fifteen, you're my brother, my little brother, your a guy, Dad would fucking kill us and its fucking illegal Sammy!”

“So?”

“Shit... I....just”

Sam was still nestled into Dean's hips, taking sanctuary in the tiny bit of pudge that sat between the bones and the muscle, eyes bright but sad that Dean was still trying to fight.

“Don't you love me?”

“Christ, Sammy. Of course I do”

“And you want me?”

Dean couldn’t answer. It was a choice between lying or admitting the feelings that were never to be admitted.

“You do, don’t you Dean?” 

“Sam, please...I can't....we can't....” His voice disappeared

Sam sat back on his heels between Dean's legs, fresh moody pout plastered all over his face. 

“Okay Dean”

Dean widened his eyes...that’s it? Its over?

Sam backed a little further away, as Dean felt the relief (and instant regret) wash over him, until Sam tucked his thumbs into the waist band of his boxers and slid them down until his cock slapped against his tummy with a tiny smack that almost made Dean giggle. Instead of giggling he just gaped like a idiot.

“So no touching” Sam affirmed “Touching is bad. But you can still watch me....its not wrong if we're not touching”

Dean said nothing as Sam leaned back further and spread his legs. Wide. The youngest Winchester never broke eye contact as his sucked his index and middle fingers into his mouth. Making noises that were in no way necessary until he pulled them out sloppy and dripping wet.

“Never tried it with two” Sam whispers “Do you think it's gonna hurt?”

Sam didn’t wait for answer. He didn’t need one. Sliding his fingers straight down to his sweet little pink hole and rubbing so gently around the rim.

“Think I could take two straight away?” Sam groaned, pushing ever so slightly against the puckered flesh to feel the resistance. “So fucking tight, De.......”

Sam's hole was quite possibly the pinkest thing Dean had ever seen. Like bubble gum. Exactly the same colour as the lips he was currently licking obscenely. Dean watched with unblinking eyes as Sam pushed slightly harder with his middle finger and that spit-wet little hole just opened up around him to swallow it in to the first knuckle. Sam used his hips to push himself further down onto the digit until there was no more to take. Almost screaming. Mouth open in a long silent cry.

“De.....are you hard for me?”

There was no way Dean could deny it. The sheet was tented ridiculously over his dick. So he nodded.  
Sam was pumping the finger in and out now. Arching forward to let saliva dribble straight from his mouth between his legs, helping to slick the way as he readied another glistening finger.

“Think I'm ready for another? I do....ready to watch my first time?”

Dean just nodded again like an moron. As Sam squealed desperately, forcing in his index finger alongside the first.

“You're gonna hurt yourself!” The big brother in Dean broke out and he finally found his voice. Reaching over to the duffel at the side of the bed and fishing around in the side pocket for the mini bottle of KY he kept there. 

“Help me, De...pleaseeeeeee”

Dean flicked the cap and reached out with shaking fingers to tip the bottle and squeeze slightly...not touching Sam...no touching. Just watching as the gel fell messily over Sam's fingers and ass.

“Tha-a-nk yo-ou” Sam panted, trying again and succeeding to sink both fingers a little further with the slick easing the way. “Not wrong if we don’t touch” he repeated and Dean nodded, mesmerised

“I can cum just like this y'know”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah... ”

Sam dropped himself harder and harder onto his hand, cock sliding hypnotically over his navel as he bounced. 

“I-I'm close Dean....So fucking close...shit Dean.... just want this...this to be your cock in me....so deep” With that Sam slammed himself down and spurted wetly all over his stomach and chest. Screaming for his big brother to fill him up.  
Still sweating and panting Sam slicked up his two lubed fingers with the cum on his tummy, bringing them to Dean's lips. “Taste me”

Dean was sure his was trying to shake his head but instead he opened his mouth, letting the dripping finger tips slide sweetly across his tongue. Dean couldn’t stop himself from shoving his hand into his shorts and with one slight tug was creaming them. Sucking like a starving man on Sam's sweet and salty fingers. Sam quickly chasing it with the kiss he so desperately craved, and Dean just had to give in....pulling a sweat-damp, beautiful Sam into his arms.

“Fifteen years old.....” Dean murmured into Sam's mouth

“Happy Birthday to meeeeeeee”


	7. Bad Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Sammy

Dean woke up to the sweetest kisses on his lips. With no need to open his eyes he just smiled into them gratefully. The tiny moans of his brother disappearing between his lips as he opened his mouth to accept the tongue that begged to slip between them. They were still naked, Sam sprawled across Dean like a blanket, licking into his mouth with tiny movements like a kitten, mewling happily like one too. When Sam decided that his big brothers throat was in need of the same attention Dean turned his head to look at the clock.

17:16pm

“We slept all day”

“Mhmmmm” Murmured Sam around a mouthful of Dean's collar bone.

Dean chuckled at the sound. Part of him wanting to push Sam away but the rest figuring that they were this far down the rabbit hole that he may as well give in. Sam licking and sucking and biting his way down to lavish Dean's nipples with they same treatment as everywhere else, sugar coated licks until they hardened. Until Dean was moaning, rolling his head back into the pillows with shuddering pleasured breaths that just spurred Sam on. 

“Not gonna fight me this time big brother?” Sam grinned

“You seem to always win”

Sam laughed and carried on. Mouth over Dean's right nipple and index finger and thumb on the left, tweaking both until Dean didn’t know what he was begging for. 

“Sammy! Should I even ask where you learned that?”

“Think I'm a slut Dean? Reckon that I've been screwing around? Blowing drivers in all those truck stop bathrooms, making 'em cum using just this mouth...this tongue” Sam accentuated his words with a particularly perfect lick and suck over Dean's chest. Grinding his hard cock against Dean's thigh. 

“Did...did you do those things?”

Sam laughed “No” he nibbled his way down to Dean's hips, sucking tiny marks on the skin there. “I was tempted sometimes...wanted to be good when I got to you...if I got to you but I wanted you to be my first Dean....still do”

“Believe me Sammy you're very very good”

“I settled for watching a metric-fuck-tonne of porn”

Dean choked a hard laugh followed by a gasp as Sam's beautiful little mouth wrapped around the head of Dean's rock hard dick. Lapping at the pre-cum gathered over the slit, his first taste.

“Do you wanna be my first, De?”

“Baby boy....I...”

“De, I want you. Trust you...all those nights I spent touching myself all I could think about was you....your fingers...your big hard cock....all wet from my mouth sliding into me....I wanted to make you cum so hard. Don’t want someone else to do it...they...” Sam trailed off, head cocked slightly as he resumed his ministrations over Dean's now throbbing dick. Sammy's confessions making him hotter than hell. So desperate to just sink inside that pretty pink hole of his.

“Don't you wanna wait? You're...you're so young”

“But I'm not stupid Dean....thought about it for a long time and I know what I want”

Dean threw his head back again, half in exasperation half in pleasure as Sam worked his way down his dick again. Taking in at least the first 5 inches. Not bad at all for a first time. Sam made the most beautiful gurgling noises as Dean pushed against the back of his throat, refusing to let up and just working more and more into his mouth.

“Fuck, Sam! Your mouth!”

Sam let up. Pulling off Dean with a resounding pop that filled the motel room like a frigging firework. 

“Don't!!! Don't fucking stop Sam please...fuck fuck”

“Promise me you'll do it. Promise you'll be my first and I'll make you cum”

Dean shook his head and gasped “Shit, Sam I fucking promise!”

Sam needed no more encouragement and took in as much as he could again. Swirling his tongue, jacking everything he couldn’t fit in his mouth until Dean cried out, pumping fast and deep into Sam's clenching mouth, swallowing all he could but allowing a little to trickle messily out of the corners of his lips. Sam definitely had been watching a lot of porn.

“Thank you, De....I knew you loved me”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment <3


End file.
